What Friendship can do
by XxDreamerInRealityxX
Summary: What would happen if Eona & Kygo were wizards that had the power to speak w/ dragons. They meet Ron, Harry, & Hermione who help them along their adventures. Eona's having dreams about her so-called brother who she doesn't know, yet. Warning: violence, language, & maybe gore. Parts of the stories are different & others are the same. R&R please
1. The Journey to Hogwarts

**I do not own the characters in any of these stories. They belong to their rightful owners. This is my first Fanfiction. Please don't hate me if you do not like it. The more reviews I get, the more inclined I will be to continue it. I enjoyed making this chapter. I didn't plan on turning it into a Fanfiction- I just came up with the story and started writing it. I will stop talking now so you can read it and hopefully enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"This must be a mistake! How am I a witch? I can't be one! I just can't!" My shout was barely heard over the roar of the train. Contemplating whether I should just jump off the train or continue on my fast travel to Hogwarts, I sat down. My friend reached over to me with understanding eyes.

"I know it's hard to believe Eona but you are one. Yesterday I found out I was a wizard. I could hardly believe it myself!" Kygo's words calmed me a little- he had the same shock I had when I first found out. His eyes were heart-warming to look at; they made me feel safe; they held comfort. He always knew how to make me feel at ease-that's why I could talk to him about anything.

"You won't leave me when we get there, will you?" My voice quivered at the thought of being by myself.

"No, of course not, I will be with you every step of the way." His hand gently touched mine as he kindly smiled at me.

"Thank you, Kygo." My appreciation showed through my smile back. We sat still, staring at one another, for a few seconds, before deciding to change into our robes. As we left our separate ways to get changed, a smile crept across my face. I could overcome any problem when Kygo was by my side.

We were almost there. Butterflies claimed my stomach while my breath caught. Seeing my distress, Kygo sat closer to me, put a hand on my clasped ones and the other one around me. I looked up into his face seeking comfort. It was there, deep in his eyes. Content, I leaned into him smelling his scent. My eyes gazed at our hands as he softly kissed my head. I hope we are in the same house. At least then I would know that he would always be at my side. Now that I think about it, I wonder how we get chosen into our houses. I overheard someone say that there was this sorting hat. How interesting.

The train came to a quick halt in about ten and a half minutes. I grabbed my bag of belongings and Blue Orchid, my new owl. Kygo and I exchanged glances as we opened the door. Kygo allowed me to stop out first; as soon as I was in the hallway, someone forcefully rammed into me. Before I fell over, Kygo put an arm out and caught me. I mouthed a thank you before looking behind me.

Right before me was a boy with red hair, freckles, and an embarrassed blush. He got up, held his hand out to shake mine, thought better of it, and put it down.

"Um… Sorry about that. I… Um… Well, I was sorta on a hurry. I didn't mean to run into you," he stammered. His blush deepened as he realized how stupid he sounded.

"Oh, it's quite alright. No one was hurt," I replied ignoring his blushes of embarrassment, later adding, "Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm Eona."

"My name is Ron. The kid with the glasses behind me is Harry and the girl with the _huge _textbook is Hermione," Ron said nodding his head behind him.

"I'm Kygo, her friend," Kygo informed them, zest in his voice, pointing a finger at me.

"Kygo, shouldn't we be on our way? Would you three like to join us?" I asked hesitantly hoping Kygo wouldn't mind.

"Well that would be splendid wouldn't it?" Ron said as his friends nodded in agreement. Together we got off waiting for what lay ahead of us all.

We stood close to each other adjusting to our surroundings. There were many students in robes, just like ours, trying to find their friends or looking for something they lost. Cats jumped from their owners' arms while others scrambled to grab their frogs. Owls screeched waiting for the freedom to fly. Some first years excitedly tested their new wands, and ended up with their underwear on their heads. A girl prefect calmly tried to stop the chaos but failed miserably. They either ignored or walked into her. I hope I don't become a prefect when I'm of age.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" A booming voice cried out startling many of the first years. My eyes quickly averted from the other wizards and witched to the source of the noise. A large man with a scraggly beard caught my attention.

"My name is Hagrid. It is great to meet all of you!" The bearded man named Hagrid said.

"Is it just me or does that Hagrid guy need to shave?" Ron whispered before getting a cold glare from Hermione. Ron quickly shut up and looked at his feet.

"First years follow me. The rest of you go about your business," Hagrid ordered lifting up a lamp to guide our way.

All the chaos seemed to have vanished as the first years collected their items and followed Hagrid. We were led to a small dock with many boats. My new friends and I took one boat while the others searched for their own. The boats were quite spacious even though they didn't look like it.

"Where are the oars?" Ron searched around frantically.

"They're magic!" I stated in amazement.

"Wait, I think I've read about them in my book!" Hermione quickly opened her book, flipping through pages quite quickly.

"Ugh… You and your books!" Ron groaned placing a hand on his shaking head.

"Ahh. Here it is! It's called a Limbóata. They head in the direction in which they are directed by the enchanter," Hermione read ignoring Ron's rude remark.

I looked over to see Kygo staring at the boat, awe shining brightly in his eyes. Light in the water caught my attention, so I peered over the side of the boat. Lights seemed to be floating everywhere around this dark looming castle. They looked like candles but I couldn't tell from this far away. It looked quite magnificent.

"Okay everyone! Exit the boats via the docks to your right. We will cross the bridge and enter into the entry hall before heading into the dining hall." Hagrid was already on the deck holding his umbrella by his hand and the lamp in the other.

Once off the Limbóatas, we climbed steps 'till we reached the bridge. I was getting more nervous by now from the quick glances I absorbed of the growing castle. I was so measly looking compared to it. A hand touched my arm making me look up to see who it was. I looked up to see Harry instead of who I expected it to be: Kygo.

"Hey, I'm nervous too! We can get through this together- all of us." I found Harry's voice to be comforting just like Kygo's.

"I know that we'll get through this together," I looked at the others, "but thanks for reminding me," I said with a hint of appreciation at the corner.

We continued taking a step forward together. I saw Kygo glance at us with disappointment in his eyes that he wasn't the one comforting me right now; soon replaced by joy of seeing me content and not nervous like I was a few hours ago. I smiled at him as he reached the end of the bridge. I was a few paces behind him. Kygo stopped and waited for me to reach him before continuing to walk again. The others were a few paces ahead of us except for Harry who quickened his pace to talk with Ron. Hermione just glanced at Harry as he approached them. I wonder how she came to be friends with them.

"You okay?" Kygo looked at me with a searching face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Harry made me realize I wouldn't do this alone. My question is are you okay?" I gave him a searching glance of my own. Kygo just nodded and kissed my hair as he put an arm around me.

My friends and the other first years had finally reached our destination: the castle entrance. Hagrid lead us inside, handed us off to a lady, said goodbye, and left the castle.

"Hello witches and wizards. My name is Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts! I will lead you into the dining hall where you will be sorted. When your name is called, sit down on the stool. I will proceed to put the sorting hat on your head," Professor McGonagall explained opening the door to the dining hall afterwards.

I stepped closer to Kygo as we entered through the doors of the dining hall.

"It will be alright," Kygo chided as the doors behind us closed shut.

* * *

**If you enjoyed this story, please like and favorite it. I would really appreciate it. Also, if you felt I made mistakes or it needs improving, tell me. I appreciate constructive criticism if you have any. Thanks for reading! Also, the next chapter may take longer than expected since I am working on a different story which is my main priority. I may also put a link in the next chapter for a preview of the story i'm currently working on other than this one. **


	2. Bad Omens

**Well hello again. Shout-outs to STP7-10SPLIT, So-Violette, and shadowclan98 for the follows. Thanks to animeandhorror for the review and the follow. I'm really sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I've been on vacation and I've been studying for the finals. I really hope this chapter makes it up to you! Again, I do not own the characters except the ones that may be called out during the sorting. **

* * *

Chapter 2

There were so many other wizards and witches glancing at me. Even though there was so much space, somehow, I felt claustrophobic. The dining hall seemed to be getting smaller- very small. My breathing quickened; my feet stopped moving for a second before Kygo tentatively placed a hand on my arm reminding me with his eyes to keep cool and to take a deep breath. Doing what he told me to do earlier, my eyes closed and a deep intake of breath filled my lungs. Kygo and I traded a smile for a smile. Mine was a little forced while Kygo's needed no effort at all.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all looked calm on the outside. I wonder if they were stressed at all. Well, if they were, they were better at hiding it unlike me. You could tell how nervous I was from my slouching, and the constant tripping over my own feet. I also stared at the ground the while time to keep my mind off of all the students at Hogwarts staring at me. Oh why am I a witch? Can't I just be a normal person, please? Telling by the way Kygo stared at me, he could see my unease, but didn't know how to comfort me any more than what he was already doing. I didn't know how to Kygo to stop worrying about me.

"How are you doing?" It was Hermione. Apparently she joined me; she told Kygo to let us talk alone so now he was with Ron and Harry.

"I could have been better." The uneasiness in my stomach eased just a tad. It felt great to speak to someone of my moon energy.

"It's fine. Nothing can be worse except getting into a house you don't want to be in." She smiled trying to cheer me up, but what she said made me even more nervous.

"No, the worse would be if I tripped and felon my way up to sit on the still. The worst would be if the hat takes more time than a minute trying to decide while I sit there like an idiot with my eyes closed," I sharply stated.

"You do have a point there. Maybe after the sorting and dinner you'd want to talk with me about girl things to ease you mind off of today?" She stared at me as we walked waiting for my response.

"That would be lovely," I said with much too sarcasm dripping in my voice before seeing her hurt face and adding, "but I'd really enjoy lady company." She just nodded and walked ahead of me not speaking to any of my new friends when they asked what had happened. Great, now I came off as a complete jerk.

Giving Hermione the space she needed, the others dropped back a pace and walked with me. I didn't really want to talk to any of them right now, especially not Kygo, but I forced a smile on my lips anyway.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron stared at me and then turned his gaze to Hermione up ahead.

"Oh well… It's just girl problems." It was half true I guess. Kygo raised an eyebrow and shook his head, not totally convinced. He didn't believe me, but he didn't question me- he knew when I shouldn't be pushed.

"Wait here, please." Professor McGonagall put her hands up to stop us, climbed some steps, pulled out a scroll, and stared at us. Everyone, not sure what to do, held their breaths and shifted uncomfortably on their feet.

Nearby, a 5th year said," I wonder what song it will sing for us this time!" Wait, what's singing for us?

"Well, what do we have here?" The voice was low but soft. I looked around, looking for the source of the voice. My eyes swiftly searched throughout the room until I spotted it. It was the sorting hat. I nudged Kygo, and pointed my index finger at the hat. Kygo then nudged Ron who then nudged the person next to him getting him a glare. I smothered my laughter; Ron had forgotten that Hermione wasn't with us at the moment. I wonder if she knew it was the hat speaking. Most likely, with her brain capacity and the knowledge that she's gained from books, she already knew.

"I will be sorting you into four known houses! One called Gryffindor, another Ravenclaw, a third called Hufflepuff, and lastly Slytherin. The sorting of houses is annual every year. I take it to heart and look through you soul as well as you cabeza to decide. Respect my choosings as it means much to me. So furthermore, shall we begin!" The hat was singing. Literally. I found it quite a distasteful song. I tried to show my appreciation for his or hers effort though. Like all the others I clapped my hands when the song was finished. Everyone quieted as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and lifted up the scroll parchment.

"Teresa Elesna!" The girl looked like she was about to cry as she stepped up to the stool. The sorting hat was gently placed on her head.

"You are a very strong, brave one. You want to be known as the best. Hmmm. I shall put you in Gryffindor!" A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she walked towards the table of her new house.

"Jacob Manscing!" The boy seemed quite brave, for he didn't hesitate for a second.

"You crave being the best. You want to be a great achiever. Being the greatest wizard there ever was if you main goal. Slytherin!" Jacob did not seem too happy with the decision but accepted it.

I was starting to get quite anxious. Names were called as houses were chosen. Kygo was Gryffindor along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I really hoped I wasn't in Slytherin. This one boy named Draco Malfoy was placed in Slytherin as soon as a speck of his hair touched the hat. There were a handful of young students left. I really hoped not to be the last one.

"Eona, descendent of Kinra!" The sudden call of my name burst through my head ripping me away from my thoughts. I started shaking as my heart pounded in my chest. Oh no! This is where I mess up. But it turned out nothing bad happened. Thank goodness nothing of the sort that I had imagined earlier had happened. It went quite smooth up to a point. I didn't have any problems walking up the stairs or sitting on the stool or anything. It was the hat I had a problem with.

"Ohhh. You have great plans ahead of you. There will be a tragic event that you will overcome with the help of your friends. You wish to be a strong witch; however, a friend of yours will hold you back." The hat seemed to be telling me my future and the present. How strange. It only did that to me.

"Ha! I bet she will be the worst wizard out of them all!" Draco snickered to his friends with a smirk on his face that I dearly wanted to slap off. The others didn't seem to hear him. Only I could with the exception of his friends and a few Slytherins near him. Did that mean something? Does it signify that there's a part of me that should be put in the house of the Slytherins? I hope not!

At that instant the hat stopped talking and stood ridged on my head. What's happening? Did I do something wrong somehow? Professor McGonagall made to reach for the hat, a worried expression on her face.

"No. Leave it!" The voice was deep. The voice was coming from behind me. I flicked my head around, careful not to fling the hat off, to see Dumbledore standing up, hands on the table as he leaned over it, a hard expression on his face. He peered over at me intently as if I was a strange creature he had never seen before. Professor McGonagall hesitated and lowered her hand. Then the hat spoke again. This time its voice was not cheery, it was hard.

"He will come! By the time of your 15th birthday, he will be rising. There's no way of escape. If others try to help or protect you they will perish. If you resist him, there will be consequences. Join him or you will die. You have been warned!" By the time it had finished speaking, I was shaking. Dumbledore motioned for Professor McGonagall to take the hat off.

"What house will she be in?" A voice called out.

"I hope she's not in mine!" This caused others to start murmuring.

"She'll bring bad luck to ours!"

"She won't be allowed into ours."

"Enough!" Dumbledore strode toward the podium set in the center. "Eona will be put into one of the four houses." With that, he flicked his wand and whispered, "Incantasia." A green light appeared before me, so out of instinct I touched it. It floated away from me, towards the Gryffindor table.

"That will be your house." Professor McGonagall announced before taking her seat at the professors' table. The rest of the wizards and witches without houses stared blankly at me as I stumbled on my way to the Gryffindor table. The incantation was used a few more times until there were no more kids left.

The food on the table looked delicious, but I wasn't really hungry. I just kept thinking about what the sorting hat had said. Who was HE? What's he want _from _me? I had no clue… At least not yet. It seemed like Dumbledore knew since he kept glancing my way. I guess I would have to talk to him about it. I desperately needed answers. Unfortunately, right now unhappy faces appeared in my vision breaking me away from my troubling thoughts, as I shuffled closer to my house's table. Well I'm sure glad I came here.

"You can sit right here if you like." Harry scooted over to give me some room. To be polite, I obliged to his offer. I was in between Kygo and him.

"Thanks." Was it just me or did I sound miserable? Harry's foreboding statement answered my question.

"Hey, don't sound so gloomy!" He didn't mean for it to come out harsh, but to me it sounded that way.

"Sorry," I mumbled at the table. Harry gave Kygo an 'I need help right now' glance.

"Uh… What Harry means is that we're happy you're not in any of the other houses," Kygo quickly stammered saying what ever came to mind at the exact moment.

"I appreciate your honorable efforts, Kygo and Harry, but I would like to be left alone right now, please." I tried to ask them nicely.

"Oh, okay" Kygo tried to keep the hurt out of his voice while Harry openly said okay. Harry hadn't seemed offended by what I said. He just turned around and started talking to Ron and Hermione.

Many people had already started eating; later deciding that glaring at me wasn't going to make me disappear. The succulent meat was palatable, making my spirits rise just a tad, yet I didn't eat much of it since I had lost my appetite. I actually had no clue what type of animal it was from but it had a heavenly smell it. There were plated upon plates of food. I wonder who makes all of this food. It's quite good. The goblets are exquisite- well at least to me they are. The designs on them were quite amazing. I should ask how they acquired them. No one else seemed to be interested in the goblets, plates or silverware- just me. They were more interested in stuffing their mouths with food- drops of pumpkin juice running down their chins and onto their robes. How revolting. Platters upon platters of food were scarfed down replaced by more delicacies. I could, perhaps, get used to this life. But, of course, the manners would have to improve.

"We're happy to have you all at Hogwarts! Please follow your house prefect to your common room. Classes start tomorrow. Have a very good night's sleep!" With that, the dining hall doors opened, prefects called out to their houses, and we went into the foyer.

"Now everyone, each house has a code to get into their common rooms. You must remember ours to be let in." I hurried to keep up with his fast set pace. We followed the prefect, Percy Weasley, up the sets of stairs before I started realizing that they moved! I hadn't noticed that before. Everyone seemed to have found out about this new discovery around the exact time I found out, considering the look on their faces. How am I supposed to remember the way to the common room? I might take the wrong stairs or the right ones but at the wrong time. Oh well. I guess I'll just follow the others.

"Don't worry! I remember where we came from. I know how to get back here too!" Oh good. Hermione isn't mad at me anymore. At least it doesn't appear to be so.

"Well hello there, Percy. How are you?" I looked up to see a fat lady in a portrait talking. How strange.

"I'm fine. Calenterra." What a strange password.

"Straight to the point I see," The lady pointed out before swinging the portrait open.

"This is the common room. Upstairs are your beds. The girls' dorms are on the fright, and the boys' are on the left. Have a great rest of the evening." The lady was right. He was straight to the point.

"Hermione? May I talk to you?" I really wanted to apologize and get it off my mind.

"Yeah sure." Her voice held a hint of venom to it. Well this will be fun. Apparently she was still mad at me.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't think and I didn't meant to hurt you personally with what I said." I tried to put the sincerest tine in my voice. All in all, it sorta sounded the way I had expected it to.

"Oh. Um… Thanks. I can sorta understand where you're coming from." She barely looked at me, which told me something: she didn't really want to talk to me. Well I was fine with that. It's her choice. I apologized- it's her choice to forgive me.

She turned away from me clearly trying to shut me out. That went well. Not!

I stayed up a bit to talk with the others, but fatigue was getting the better of me. I had to interrupt the current conversation about some sort of wizard chess.

"Hey guys, it's been a long day. I'm gonna go to bed." I walked up the stairs ignoring all the other Gryffindors getting settled into their new 'home'. From the quick glances, it looked nicely furnished, surprisingly. There was a fireplace, tables, and a few long lounging chairs. How lovely. There's just too much of the colors scarlet and gold. I wonder what it's like to be at the other common rooms. Probably feels the same. There was just this strange feeling that I couldn't shake off. I felt like I shouldn't be here, in this room, in this house. Maybe I shouldn't be in the house. Maybe there was a mistake. I pushed the thought out of my mind as I groggily climbed up the stairs.

A lovely surprise awaited me as I entered the girls' bed-chamber.

"Blue Orchid!" I cried out as I sprinted to her cage. As if in response, she ruffled her black-speckled white feathers. "I'm going to take you to the owlery tomorrow. You should have fun there- plenty of room to stretch out your legs." She nipped me affectionately as I took her out of the cage to stretch for a bit before placing her back in it.

Going through the motions, I took off my robe, changing into my night-time attire. I climbed into the small but decent bed, snuggling deep into the sheets. Ahhh. It's so warm. My mind drifted back to the events that had taken place today. Well, for one, I know I am in a bit of trouble. Two, I made friends and I ruined the friendship with one of them already. Gosh. I have problems with girls. I can't seem to keep them as my friends. Now, boys are easier to become friends with. I guess I'll just have to see how things turn out tomorrow. Hopefully things don't turn out for the worst. As I continued thinking, a storm full or screeching wind and angry wind had started up. Thankfully, there was no thunder. If there was, I would never be able to fall asleep. Before I know it, the storm had calmed quite a bit as if someone had scolded it. Soon, the soft patter of rain on the window sent me to sleep, as did the soft breathing of Blur Orchid.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading this chapter! :D. I hope it was up to your standards. As always, follow, favorite, and review. Also, I would really appreciate it if you told me if there was any mistakes or mess ups or if there was something in here that is not quite correct. **


	3. Should I?

**I'm so very, very, very sorry! I didn't mean to not update in like a month. I'm sorry but I will not be writing a story for this update. Instead, I would like some feedback. I am thinking about starting another story while working on this one too. It's about this girl who has the life every girl would want and then she has a coma. When she wakes up she doesn't remember the last 9 years of her life. Her friends and boyfriend try to make her remember her life but fail at doing so. One day she goes onto a type of chat room and meets a guy who goes to her school, but she doesn't know that at the time, and they become friends. He helps her remember her life she had 'lost' and I will not give the rest of the story away. It can also be based on a guy if you don't want it to be based on a girl. It depends on what you guys say. Also, I would like to know if you guys would like me to continue this story or not cause I'm not sure if you guys would really want me to. If you want me to continue or not, just put a review in for this chapter telling me if you want me to or not. Again, I am very sorry for not having this updated sooner. I had a bunch of school homework, but still, I should not be making excuses. If you want to pop out of my screen, and punch me I will let you. Just try not to hit my eyes! XD Well, anyway, I will be sure to have it updated before this month ends! ^^ Thanks for the support on the last chapter! When I do happen to update this story, I will replace this chapter with the actual chapter. So please, read this before I do replace the chapter cause I would like to hear your thoughts on what I should do. **


End file.
